To the West
by pilvenpiirtaja
Summary: A pair of friends finally leaving the Middle-Earth for the Undying lands. A short story about the parting, nothing too fancy. A story I've wanted to tell a quite some time. Quite canonical with a couple of added characters.


To the West

"You sure this is alright, laddie?" the dwarf asked insecurely. The elf turned to his friend who once had a thick, ginger beard, long since turned grey and smiled. He had always called him laddie, even though in years the elf was much older and been through more, but the dwarf's wisdom was way beyond his limited years, he often managed to make the elf feel like a misbehaving elfling who was schooled by some great and wise lord.  
"Yes, my friend, I am sure" he assured. He understood why his friend's hard was heavy. Never before had a dwarf attempted what they were preparing to do.  
"Can you hear it? The wind, the sea, calling us? Calling us home?"  
The dwarf looked grim. He couldn't hear any voices, not even when he concentrated hard. He took one look at his light-hearted friend.  
"Maybe I shouldn't do this, this isn't right", he muttered. "A dwarf's place is not among the great elves and with the Valar"  
"Are you getting cold-feet, master dwarf?" he smirked. The dwarf turned to his friend. He was surprised to see a hint of melancholy in the blond elf's usually stern, storm grey eyes.  
"Do not worry Elvellon, you will be welcomed" the elf smiled. The dwarf shifted a little when he heard the name the elf called him with when he was insecure about their odd friendship. Elf-friend. name the White lady had called him so many years ago, when he had been the first of Durin's folk to visit the golden forest and to see the lady of light since the dark days.  
"Shall we bid our goodbyes then?"

The two of them made sure their ship was secured and walked a short distance from the shore, where a group of people were waiting for them. Three elves and three dwarves looked at the unlikely pair with sad smiles on their faces.  
"So, this is it" one of the elves said. He was tall and looked the same as the elf standing next to him. "The end of the mischievous trio of Woodland and Imladris", the other smirked.  
"Do not grieve, my friend, I have left you a small surprise at your home" the light-haired elf laughed. "I will not forget our friendship. I hope we meet again someday, if you decide to sail, gwedyr" he continued, calling the twin-elves his sworn-brothers.  
"We hope that too, gwador" they chorused.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this, father?" one of the dwarves asked the grey-bearded one.  
"Absolutely? No, lassie, I'm not" he said and looked at his only child and daughter. "But, this is what feels right. My fellowship is gone, my dearest friend is leaving and in my heart I know I must go with him", the old dwarf answered with a hint of sorrow in his voice. "I know you and your children will miss me, but besides you three, there is nothing left for me here" he answered. "Don't look so grim" he laughed as he saw the look on his daughter's face. "I've done enough exploring here, I've seen all worth seeing. Since your mother passed a decade ago, my heart has been restless and now I think I might finally find some peace" he explained.  
"And do not worry, I will look after your father. I make sure he will be fine" the blond elf assured the dwarf-woman and turned to her two children. "I hope you two do not give your mother too much trouble" he laughed. "But, when your grandfather is gone, I hope you keep her occupied so she does not have time to worry over him" he said and winked to the twin-boys who shyly nodded to the elf.

The last of the group, graceful elf-lord who had the same shade of light hair as his son laid his hand over his shoulder. "I hope you find the peace you are looking for, my son" he said with sorrow in his eyes. "I did not think you would be leaving this earth before me, but alas, I cannot yet follow you to the west" he said.  
"Ada" the younger elf whispered. His father, even though a strict one, had always been there for him. Even after the death of his mother he had not faded for the sake of his son and through many occasions he had guided him through. Now he was leaving his beloved Ada to struggle through before the last of his people decided to leave.  
"Do not feel guilt, my son. This is your decision, and only yours. The sea is calling you home, you must follow your heart" he commanded. "And as for you, master Dwarf, I have to ask you to look after my childish son. He might be older than you, but he still acts like an elfling sometimes"  
"I will, my lord" the dwarf promised without looking at him. He was too busy embracing his child and grandchildren for the last time. "Goodbye" he whispered, trying hard not to cry.

"The wind is picking up" one of the twins interrupted the goodbyes.  
"So it truly is the time" the blond elf stated. "We should go, my friend", he said and saw his shorter friend nod as he broke the hug with his family. The younger elf gave his father last long look and turned away.

The pair walked back to their ship. They untied the robes attaching it to the shore, and jumped on board. The ship started to slide backwards on to the river, like it was been guided by the Valar themselves. They raised their hands for the last goodbyes. The small group of friends grew smaller in the distance. The six of them could've sworn the smiles on the faces of the two friends hadn't been wider in years.

As the ship made its way down the river and finally it reached the sea.  
"Look, sea quills! They have come to sent us off!" The elf shouted excitedly.  
"I noticed" the dwarf answered less enthusiastically.  
Ship's sail picked up the strong gusts of wind and they started moving rapidly to the west. The dwarf heard something he had never noticed before. A quiet voice was singing. "Can you hear that?" he asked.  
"Yes. It is the wind and the sea, Valar is calling us home" the elf answered and smiled. "You can hear them now because you are finally sure about your decision"  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Valar have accepted you. You belong to Undying Lands, as the first, and sadly, probably the last of your kind"  
"You think they've truly accepted me, laddie?"  
"Yes, Gimli. I truly think so"  
"Good"


End file.
